Mia Spencer
"I'm not like my husband, I may have the name but he now no longer possesses my soul" Mia Deveraux was born in Honolulu Hawaii on April 6,2001. Her parents were killed by the Umbrella Corporation. Oswell E. Spencer found her and bought her to the labs where she was injected with a memory serum that made her forget everything about her life. She was placed in a Cloning Tube which instead of cloning her, they made her a full bodied adult and was kept that way for a long time. Spencer tested a new strain of the T-Virus on her which made her physically superior. By her 20's, Spencer developed a soft spot for her and then married her while she was under his control. They had a daughter name Cleopatra who was half superhuman. By 2037, She started to gain some control of her mind, however it wasn't seen as a threat by Spencer, but after her first confrontation with Jane Valentine, Spencer started losing control over her and he found her on the ground. Spencer started looking for the defect in his control over her, so he implanted an M.C.D on her chest so he had better control over her. The next confrontation was at one of their bases in Normandy where Jane and Mia fought each other and then Michael Franklin Miller held her down and Jane ripped off the device from her chest. Mia, Michael and Jane all confronted Spencer, this time he was outnumbered and they managed to take him down, however like at the Atlantis Resort, it was a clone and the base was on going to implode on itself. Mia got Cleo out of the base and hitched a ride with Michael and Jane back to their base in a UH-17 Atlas back to New Raccoon City. 'Powers & Abilities' Since her injection with the Prototype T-Virus strain, Mia has demonstrated many superhuman capabilities such as superhuman speed, strength, senses, healing, stamina, reflexes, endurance and agility. She also possesses immortality and even a reinforced bone structure capable of shattering a person's arm. Mia is an expert in hand to hand and melee combat. She also has experience with firearms and even knows how to kill an enemy if necessary. 'Life After Spencer' "I deserve a life of solitude with my daughter, but I also want to see my ex-husband's head on a silver platter at the same time" After leaving Spencer, Mia and her daughter Cleopatra went under the protection of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus in exchange for her knowledge on Spencer. Mia also has joined Division Delta as an agent which she believes will get her close to payback than ever. She has always loved her daughter, even from the time she was born, but Spencer wanted Cleopatra disposed of by her 1st birthday. 'Weapons of Choice' She, like all agents is always packing heat and her main weapon is a Heckler & Koch MP7 and her sidearm is a Beretta 93R Auto 9. 'Gallery' Cleopatra Spencer.png|Cleopatra Spencer: Mia's daughter 'Quotes' *''"I should have never married you Spencer, consider this our divorce and my resignation"'' Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Female Antagonists Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Mr.Secord